


Cheater

by justabi



Series: Cheating is not the only way to Betray your heart. [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Casual Sex, Cheating, Multi, Pining, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who fuck their best friend's girlfriends don't get to have an opinion on anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Roxy for being an awesome beta, and the other girls who stuck with me till the end and patted my head and gave me cookies.

"Lex, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I told you that we aren't friends anymore."

"I don't care."

"You never cared about me in the first place."

"You are such a fucking drama queen."

"Fuck off." Clark guzzled the last of his beer and punctuated his edict with a loud belch. He picked up one of Lois' cigarettes and took a long pull.

"Just because Lois broke up with you doesn't mean you have to be a jackass. Look at your apartment. It's disgusting. And when the hell did you start smoking?"

"People who fuck their _best friend_'s girlfriends don't get to have an opinion on anything. Now, get the fuck out of my apartment." Clark got up off the couch, walked to the kitchen and pulled out another beer. He drank it in one swig and grabbed the rest of the six-pack before going back to his living room, where Lex was still standing. "I don't need a whole lot of provocation here to hurt you, Lex. Do you really want to try me?"

"Fine, Clark. Call me when you are done with your little pity party. Just try to remember that you got dumped, not mutated into a Neanderthal."

Clark picked up the ashtray on the table and threw it as Lex walked out. It shattered and left a dent in the metal door. He didn't bother to clean it up any more than he had bothered to clean anything up since the afternoon he walked in on Lex fucking Lois across the glass top desk in his office at LexCorp five days ago. Which is to say, not at all. The apartment really was disgusting, clothes and half eaten take out strewn everywhere, overflowing ashtrays, empty beer cans and bottles littered about the apartment. Not to mention the mountain of Kleenex filled with dried cum and snot surrounding the sofa that he had hardly left for five days.

He flipped the TV back on to one of the raunchier porn channels. He finished another can of beer, belched and stuck his hand down the elastic waistband of his shorts. He pulled his already filling cock out and went to work. It took all of five minutes of rough jerking to the slapping and moaning of the soundtrack before he was spewing hot jizz onto his coffee table and wiping himself off with tissue. He lit the last long white cylinder and sucked the smoke into his lungs, savoring the taste of Lois's mouth that filled his. It wasn't enough. He could jerk off all night smoking those goddamned cigarettes and drinking the piss he kept in the fridge like he had every night this week and it wouldn't be enough.

The stench of his apartment permeated his skin and every piece of clothing in it, but he wasn't going to take a shower. He just needed a quick, dirty fuck with some anonymous body and he didn't need to be clean for that. He pulled off his filthy undershirt and the sticky boxers, threw them in the general direction of a pile already occupying the floor and picked up a relatively fresh pair of jeans and a too tight t-shirt. He put on flip-flops and walked out into the night of Metropolis.

A fresh pack of cigarettes in his pocket and three beers later he was slamming into the hot cunt of a blond waitress in the stairwell of the employee locker room at some random club. She was wet, dripping down her thighs and it gleamed on his coarse pubic hair. She was too slick, too yielding and even though he was frustrated and angry he couldn't pound into her the way he wanted to. Her fingers yanked hard in his disheveled hair when she came, and he sped up. She got off one more time before he did. She wiped herself off and patted his face before walking back out into the club.

Clark zipped up, but didn't bother with the button at the top of his jeans. He dove back into the sea of writhing bodies, looking for something more, something to take the edge off. Dancing like fucking with clothes on wouldn't do it, but it put him in the way of willing partners. A girl with sweat running down the curve of her cleavage ground herself into his erection while her boyfriend ground his into Clark's ass for nearly an entire song before he left with them.

He smoked while she gave him a hand job in the back seat of the car on the way to their apartment. The third floor walk up was nicer than his piece of shit place, but not nearly as nice as the penthouse or even Lois' brownstone. Clark didn't care, as long as it had a bed and he got off. He had the girl's dress off before he ever saw the bedroom. He picked her up like she was nothing and she wrapped her legs around his waist while working on his shirt. The boyfriend watched from a chair across the room while Clark took her the first time.

Being an alien had its perks, and one of them was stamina. Clark could cum twenty times before he gave out and Lois had loved that. This girl seemed to like it, too. Actually, so did the boyfriend. He laved the juice his girlfriend left on Clark's softened dick till Clark was hard again, then started sucking. The girl was still laying in a useless puddle on the bed when the guy started unzipping his own jeans and pulled out his cock with one hand while jacking Clark with the other. He had no technique and he couldn't swallow the whole thing, but Clark didn't care.

When the girl finally made herself useful again it was with a bottle of Astroglide. She coated her man's cock with the slick stuff while he slid his fingers inside Clark's tight hole. Clark had done his fair share of experimentation in college, but another man hadn't been inside him since then so he tensed up at the invasion. The girl made soothing noises and rubbed a hand over his chest and whispered in his ear how good it would be when Dave fucked him, how good Dave was. Apparently the boyfriend's name was Dave, but Clark could care less what his name was when Dave hit a spot with his index finger that made Clark come harder than he had in years.

The girl coaxed Clark on all fours on top of her and before the edge of his orgasm wore off Clark felt the cock of her boyfriend push hard inside him. It felt good, almost like pain, but better. The girl made delighted little noises as Clark moaned and the boyfriend grunted. She pulled him inside her when Clark hardened again, bucked her hips in time with the rhythm her boyfriend set. It seemed to go on forever like that until the rhythm got erratic and then Clark started thrusting, too. Boyfriend guy got off first, but didn't pull out until Clark came inside his screaming girlfriend.

A slow walk home was all it took for Clark to finish off the rest of the pack so he flicked the last fag onto the pavement in front of the liquor store and went inside to buy more. He had told Lois a thousand times that smoking was a vile habit and that only the fact that she was going to be killed during one of her reckless investigative jaunts would save her from dying of lung cancer. Well, it wouldn't hurt him. This time he bought a whole carton, a bottle of vodka and a case of beer while he was there.

He slept in his bed for the first time since Lois had broken up with him a week ago. He didn't bother to call into work in the morning, just as he hadn't on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or the rest of the week. He should have Saturdays off like a normal person. He needed a new job, anyway. Sitting at a desk all day four feet away from Lois, smelling her coffee and her perfume and her cigarettes would drive him insane within a week. Stark raving insane more real than Lex at Belle Reve or any of the myriad homicidal meteor freaks back in Smallville.

Clark spent the day watching talk shows and porn, drank everything he had and smoked the entire carton. He wistfully mourned the absence of Saturday morning cartoons, called Lex to bitch about it with him and then remembered that he wasn't speaking to Lex just as the other line picked up. He hung up the phone after Lex said his name hopefully. Although jacking off had lost some of its appeal after the activities of the previous night, he was still all alone in the apartment with the porn channel on, so he brought himself off a couple times anyway.

He showered before he went out that night. He let his hair dry in a tangle of loose curls while he brushed his teeth. He put on a pair of tight jeans that Lois had picked out for their low waist. Without his shirt on you could see the little crease where hips met groin and could almost see the dark thatch of his pubic hair where it attached to his sparse happy trail. The deep blue woven shirt felt two sizes too small, so he only buttoned the four middle buttons. He laced up his black boots and was out the door just after dark.

The club de jour was filled with men and Clark hadn't been here since his senior year at Met U. The decor had changed slightly in the intervening five years, but the people were still the same. Within fifteen minutes he was in the back room getting a blowjob against a wall next to half a dozen other guys. The guy on his knees sucking like a pro was cute, but not nearly enough to capture Clark's attention for more than the one encounter. Clark patted him on the head and mussed his hair affectionately before moving on, because the guy really did have a talented mouth.

A big black man called Kamal with a shaved head and an entire strip of condoms in his pocket took him home. He fucked Clark against the brick wall outside the club before they found a cab. Clark sucked him off on the ride across town to a nice looking town house in a long row of identical structures. Kamal reciprocated while Clark sat on his couch looking at pictures of Kamal's lovely wife and children who were out of town visiting their grandparents. When Clark finally closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of the hot suction surrounding his dick he reached down to touch the smooth scalp bobbing in his lap. Three strokes across the slightly sweaty skin and Clark came, suppressing the stream of words on the tip of his tongue with a mindless scream.

Fucking Kamal satisfied Clark in a way that no one had before. The guy was easily four inches taller than Clark, something unprecedented in Clark's sexual history. And he was built. He had probably played football in college, but Clark didn't ask. He looked like he could crush Clark and though it was far from true the mere visual was enough. When Kamal begged to be fucked harder, faster, deeper Clark let go and fucked him into the mattress like a rag doll. Of the bed he probably slept in with his tiny wife. They fell asleep wrapped around each other after the third round.

The sun filtering in through the lace curtains dappled across Clark's skin when he stirred several hours later. His eyes flickered open and closed while he tried to remember where he was. The ruffles and floral patterns adorning every surface in the room clearly indicated that he was in a woman's bedroom, as did the little throw pillows and gilded frames on two dozen family photos. Adulterer was a nasty word and it ran across the marques in his mind like a coming attraction. But it had already come and gone. Clark ran home in a blur before the sleeping giant woke.

Sleep claimed him after a shower with a round of soap and memories of touching bare skin with his eyes closed to alleviate his morning wood. It was late in the lazy Sunday afternoon before he roused again. He padded around the pigsty of an apartment in a pair of worn out grey sweatpants for a while before he decided to go out. He didn't care what he was wearing because where he was going it wouldn't matter.

The bath house had never held any allure for Clark in his experimentation phase, but he knew where it was. He was gorgeous naked and he knew it. Getting out of Smallville had been good for his ego, as had college. He walked through the steam rooms, inhaled the eucalyptus vapors mixed with deliciously hot air, but that wasn't what he was here for. Skin was so much more satisfying than even the most expensive clothes, even the clothes Lex wore, and it was on display everywhere here.

Flesh sticky with sweat and slapping together made a sound that was pornographic all on its own, accompanied by soft moans and the roar of the steam escaping from the boilers into the humid rooms. Clark sat down next to a blond on one of the cedar benches so close their thighs touched. The ambient temperature of the room was so high that he couldn't distinguish the heat of the man and the heat of the air.

Clark slid his hand under the towel loosely covering the stranger's lap and began to stroke. He felt the other man's dick harden in his palm. The man leaned his head back into the damp tile and closed his eyes. As Clark dragged his fist down the slippery steel length, the man's lips parted and heavy breaths escaped in increasingly labored pants. Clark's cock tented the terrycloth barely covering him. When he rubbed his thumb through the slick slit at the head the man rewarded him with a gasp and a nearly inaudible moan.

Rivulets of blond hair stuck haphazardly in rivers of steam and sweat framed the tightly closed eyes and beautiful face of the panting man. Clark stroked faster, exerted just a little more pressure. Cum that felt cool in comparison to the air gushed over his tight fist as the man groaned aloud. Startling blue eyes flashed open and locked with Clark's. For a moment they sat there, looking at each other before a silent agreement was reached. They stood simultaneously and the slender, pale man turned and braced himself on the tile.

Sweat and condensation and the other man's cum left on Clark's hand coated his cock before thrusting inside the willing body against the wall. Clark fucked him hard and fast and the heat was likely making his partner dizzy but slamming their bodies together was all that mattered in the moment. The friction was delicious; the tight constriction around him dulled his ability to think of anything else. It was over fast, the blond never made a sound other than the harshness of his breath. Clark held his moans and sex babble to himself, but couldn't suppress the primal grunts spilling into the quite room as he came.

He showered at the baths and headed home, the dull empty ache like a canker in the pit of his soul. Every sexual act he participated in aggravated the sore and left him more frustrated. More alone. Suddenly returning home to that empty pit of an apartment seemed like the worst thing to do. He was angry and hurt and his ever present guilt gnawed at him. Roaming the city endlessly might not fix it, but he couldn't think of anything that would.

A woman screamed for help and he ran to her voice. The man who rutted into her on the filthy pavement of the alley, holding a knife so tight to her throat that pinpricks of crimson beaded at its surface never saw Clark before slamming hard into the brick wall of the bar. Just a little too much strength in the swing of his arm, just a little too much speed getting to the fallen attacker and Clark beat the rapist to within an inch of his life. The woman stopped screaming and ran for it when she saw her rescuer would win. The anger and shame and pain that swam underneath his invulnerable skin dove back under when Clark saw the bloody mess in front of him, replaced by horror. Fear of himself took the fore and Clark ran.

Minutes, maybe hours passed while he ran through the obstacle course of buildings and people. It got dark and rained and still Clark ran aimlessly, letting the speed numb his mind. Tears from dark clouds drenched him, washed away the blood on his fists and the sweat from his skin. Baptism from the sky didn't assuage his guilt, but it cooled the heat of his anger and resentment into a hard alloy in the core of his being. When he stopped running he looked up at the shining glass and steel monolith in front of him.

Security clearly hadn't had any instructions to turn him away yet. They waved Clark onto the express elevator to the penthouse with a friendly smile. The ride up the tall shaft seemed to take an eternity compared to the easy flow of time when he ran. His agitation peaked just as the doors dinged and opened onto a tasteful foyer. Lex stood in the open doorway, clearly alerted to Clark's arrival by security. Just as well, his resolve would have dissolved into nothingness with too much waiting. And the ride up had almost been too much waiting.

"What are you doing here, Clark?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"Yeah, well. I have a new plan." Lex stepped inside the door and waved his hand to usher Clark inside.

"Exactly what does this new plan involve?" The tone of his voice was a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"This," Clark said as he pressed his mouth against Lex's scarred lips. Clark pressed his body into the still one trapped against the doorframe. Lex didn't kiss back, but he didn't try to move away either. Clark's open mouth kissed hard and wet and his tongue slid between the unresponsive guardians of the mouth that had teased him since puberty. He sucked the perfect line of Lex's lip into his mouth and felt it pulsating on his tongue before pulling away and leaving Lex to lean on the solid door.

"It's a three part plan, really," Clark said as he backed into the center of the room, unbuttoning the cheep imitation mother of pearl buttons down the front of his shirt. "The first part of the plan is sucking your cock until you promise me the world to let you come because I want to hear you beg." All the buttons undone, he let the shirt fall from his shoulders in a pool at his feet. "The second part of the plan is fucking you so hard you feel it in your throat because it's only fair that if you get to fuck Lois, I get to fuck you. Fair is fair." The zipper of his jeans made a satisfying sound in the brief silent pause. He shed them, exposing his thick cock as he continued, "And finally part three of the plan is for you to fuck me because I can't stop imagining myself spread out on that desk instead of her."

Standing naked in the center of the airy room, back erect and cock saluting he looked for all the world like an idol, perfect and sexual and demanding worship. Lex still stood at the entrance, breathing a bit harder than normal, eyes dilated and skin misted with perspiration. Clark knew that Lex wanted him, could smell his arousal, see the bulge in the sleek grey slacks. But Lex wasn't moving, wasn't begging or worshipping or even just reaching out to touch. But he was so close, and Clark could feel that, too.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he moved back toward the hall that led to the master suite. He licked his lips and saw that he had won.

"Fuck, Clark." Lex pushed off the wall and stepped towards the naked god luring him to bed.

"Yes, exactly. You've been paying attention. That was the essence of the plan." He walked into the master suite and Lex followed.

"Good plan." Lex slid cold fingers into messy, dark curls and kissed him. Clark deepened the kiss, turned Lex around and pressed him against the wall. He took the opportunity to rub himself against Lex for only a moment, long enough for his naked cock to brush against the hard heat through the fabric separating them and grow just a little harder.

"I thought you might like it," Clark said as he dropped to his knees. He pulled down the zipper of the expensive wool pants with his teeth. Lex shivered. Clark pulled the dark grey slacks and the black boxer-briefs down to the floor and off the pale bare feet one at a time. His stubble rough cheek rubbed the skin of Lex's thighs as he made his way back up. He took the wrinkled, thin skin of Lex's balls into his mouth, rolled them around on his tongue like a fine wine and sucked lightly. A little moan floated down from above.

The sound of Lex sucking in breath like his childhood asthma had returned delighted Clark almost as much as the feeling of power that surged through him when he took Lex's dick into his mouth. His tongue felt thick and awkward as saliva filled his mouth until he began sucking. Sucking cock was a pleasure when the reward was those perfect noises coming from Lex. He wanted Lex desperate, begging and vulnerable. So he sucked. And licked and caressed the little ridges of veins and the contours of the topography of the dick in his mouth as his head bobbed.

The begging started when Clark stilled the bucking hips with inhumanly strong hands, pressing them back against the wall. The hands in his hair tightened but it didn't hurt and Clark didn't care. When the first "God, please, Clark" kissed his ears, Clark changed his approach. He pulled back until only the leaking purple head remained inside his full red mouth. He sucked it and dragged his tongue flat across the slippery slit to taste the bitter saltiness concentrated there. "Please, fucking _please_ Clark!" The teasing continued with sudden deep sucks and quick returns to licking while strings of _please god Clark please_ knitted together long enough to make a goddamn sweater, but it was still just a command.

Finally the desperation was there, Clark could hear it, taste it, feel it. It was too good hearing Lex beg like that, broken, almost sobbing out his pleas. He had to touch himself. He had meant to wait to fuck Lex, but the pretty, needy whining made his cock throb so hard he could feel it in his feet and his fingertips and the ends of his hair. The hot slide of his hand up and down his shaft took away his ability to think about anything else. He sucked Lex down hard into his throat and swallowed convulsively. The whimpers from Lex turned to strangled moans and Clark groaned deep in the back of his throat, deeper even than the cock the sound vibrated around. Lex screamed and came and the hot in his throat and the hand on his dick threw Clark over the edge and he shot cum in to the pile of wool and cotton at his knees.

Lex slid down the wall into a heap on the floor, panting. Clark leaned into him and rained kisses on the bare skin of his head and face and neck and wanted nothing more than to be inside him. He picked Lex up like a baby and carried him to the bed, laid him out and covered him with his body. Their lips met and the kiss was painful, full of emotions Clark had locked up a million years ago and he pulled away before they could break out completely, leave him broken. He was still angry, goddamn it!

"Lube."

"Bedside table."

The cold gel felt good on his cock as he stroked himself back to hardness. Lex lay still underneath him, eyes still glazed and still breathing hard. When he opened Lex with slick fingers little appreciative mumbling sounds greeted him. He pulled his fingers out and slid inside Lex past the initial tightness all the way in one push. It felt like home or heaven or comfort and he steeled himself, reached for the protection of his anger and resentment. His first few thrusts were vicious but Lex didn't protest. Clark brought up the image of Lex rutting with Lois on the desk. He fucked Lex hard and deep and if he changed his position a little when he brushed a spot that made Lex gasp so that he could hit it again, it wasn't because he needed Lex to enjoy this as much as he did, need him to do this again and again. By the time Clark came he was clenching his eyes shut against tears and biting his tongue to prevent the words that wanted to flow out of him. He shouldn't have done it this way, face to face with Lex's knees hooked over his shoulders. Too easy to look down into those grey blue eyes, too easy to mistake the look in them as love.

A groan and a loud thump accompanied his roll onto the bed. He lay silently next to Lex on the 2000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and stared at the ceiling. He was still trembling from aftershocks when Lex rolled on top of him and started kissing him. Kisses so sweet, so gentle, like a kiss from a lover, not an angry fuck in the middle of the night, not complicated, only expressing a deep affinity for Clark. Clark wanted to give them back, but he was tired and angry and carrying around a mountain of resentment and he didn't trust Lex not to damage him.

So he laid there like an offering on the altar of Lex's bed and let Lex worship him with his mouth, his lips, his teeth, his tongue, his kisses. An experience of being cherished welled in Clark's chest but he smashed it down. Caresses down his skin and little breaths of air tickling the sparse hair on his belly felt intimate in a way that sex had not. It was too much, too much like making love. His dick was already swollen and heavy again against his stomach and Lex hadn't even touched it yet.

"Christ, Lex, are you trying to kill me? Fuck me already."

"Good things come to those who wait, Clark. Or did you really think I wasn't going to retaliate for making me beg?"

"I hate you," Clark groaned as he pressed his hands hard against his eyes. He couldn't look at Lex anymore.

"No, you don't." It was true. He didn't. But he really wanted to, wished he could find it in himself.

"Yes, yes I do. And if you don't fuck me soon I am never going to speak to you again," because he was painfully swollen and hurt and he couldn't handle this. He needed to get off and get the fuck out of there.

"You never did have any patience," Lex chided, then bit hard high on Clark's thigh, sucked the smooth skin into his mouth.

"I was 19 years old," Clark managed between giant gulps of air as he felt Lex's mouth on his balls. "How much patience were you expecting?"

"You aren't 19 anymore," Lex pointed out and slid a slick digit inside Clark.

"I'm not a lot of things anymore," Clark said cynically. Not 19, not a virgin, not in love with his best friend, not heartbroken that said best friend was getting married, not devastated. Definitely not in love with Lex anymore.

"I noticed," Lex ground out as he added another finger to the slick slide in and out of Clark, hitting just the right place inside to make Clark's vision white out. "You used to be a talker during sex," inserted finger number three and kept hitting the spot, never touching Clark's cock, but willing him to come just the same. "You used to babble non stop the entire time I fucked you. Will you do that for me again?"

The hot slide of fingers in and out of his body, the mind burning effect of the caress to that place that drove him insane and he was so close. He couldn't come, but it would be so easy if Lex would just touch his cock or that place behind his balls and he knew that Lex was never going to let it happen. He bucked his hips to get more in a vain attempt to bring himself off. Lex would never let him touch his cock and he knew that, too. Clark even knew what he wanted, but he couldn't let himself say it. A mouth on his balls, fingers stroking in his ass and his untouched cock weeping against his belly and Clark had to cum right now or he was going to die, or scream, or loose his mind.

"Yes, god, yes Lex, what ever you want, what ever you want if you just fuck me and let me cum!" A hand was immediately tending to his painfully throbbing erection, stroking down in time with the fingers stroking inside him. A thumb rubbed hard over the head left Clark screaming his release, erupting hard over the pale fist onto a pale chest.

"God, so beautiful like this, Clark," Lex whispered reverently. Clark whimpered when he realized there was nothing inside him anymore. Lex was rolling him over onto his side and sliding in behind him. No! No cuddling, only fucking. But then Lex pulled up Clark's knees, then wrapped his own thigh over the top and positioned himself to push in. There was a moment of hesitation before Clark felt the delicious fullness press up inside him, then still. Lex placed kisses on his neck and shoulders and his hand caressed lightly down Clark's chest.

"Please don't stop, Lex," Clark whispered into the pillow. He was rewarded with a gentle rocking of hips, slow and perfect and hitting that spot in a slow drag. He moaned softly, tried to smother it in the goose down.

"Talk to me, baby," Lex's soft voice almost a plea.

"Oh, god, Lex, missed this, missed you inside me, so long, god, so fucking long," the words fell from his mouth of their own accord. Clark couldn't stop them, not now with Lex, _Lex_, fucking him slow and tender like he loved him. "God, wanted this for so long, wanted to feel this again, wanted you, oh god, fuck you feel so good. Needed you, needed this so much." The words just kept spilling from his mouth, the dam holding them back irreparably damaged by the hand petting his hair and the mouth kissing his skin and the man rocking inside his body, breathing crooning noises into his ears.

"Hurt so much, missed you, needed you and you married that bitch and left me," Clark tripped over the words while hot tears cascaded down his face, all the while the slow rhythm building inside him. "I loved you so much, needed you so much and you just left me and pretended like it never happened and I hated you so much." The hand petting his hair pulled away the locks stuck to his skin with tears and caressed his face.

"How could you do that to me? I was your friend. You just got married and left me alone and then when I finally get over it and find somebody new you fuck her, too." Clark could feel his anger coming back, but it was too late to keep him from breaking. "You knew I would see, knew I was coming to your office and you fucked her on the desk, god, just like you fucked me that first time and I fucking _hate_ you." Clark rolled his face back into the pillow and sobbed into it silently, his tears spreading out into dark, wet circles.

When Lex stilled and rubbed a hand down his back, Clark whispered, "Please don't stop, Lex, please don't stop, need you, please." The slow pumping began again and Clark sighed audibly. "Lex, god, Lex, love you, love you so much and it hurts and I love you, god, love you, love you, love you, _need you_, love you." Clark kept murmuring into the pillow for what seemed like forever and then he was silent, the rain of kisses still falling on his neck and his shoulders and his back, soothing hand still stroking his hair, Lex still moving inside him and it was almost like being loved.

Little broken sounds of pleasure almost like pain started coming from somewhere deep in Clark's chest. He was hard again, every slow thrust dragged his cock across the too soft sheets, and Clark's eyes weren't the only part of him weeping. Lex seemed to know just what he needed, took him in hand and took care of him. The slow slide in his ass quickened and the hand wrapped around him tightened and stroked hard. Lex was making breathy moaning sounds in his ear, now and the rhythm of the fuck became wilder, erratic and hard and Clark moaned, too.

Lex chanted into his damp hair, "Clark, Clark, oh god, I love you Clark, _Clark_, always loved you, _always_ loved you, fuck, Clark!" and came hard inside him, never stopped jacking, and Clark came, too, spilling onto the sheets with a bone weary groan. The petting hand was back and the kissing and Lex was still inside him and Clark didn't feel alone anymore. Lex had never said "I love you" before, only that bullshit about friendship and brothers and destiny, never love. He wanted to sob for joy, because Lex loved him and was still inside him and he hadn't been married for years. Lex belonged to him the way he always wanted, the way he had wanted Lex to belong to him back in college, but hadn't.

They fell asleep spooned together. When Clark woke with Lex wrapped around him, breath tickling the little hairs on the back of his neck, he was as happy as he could remember being. Lex loved him. Clark had to pee, but he didn't want to get out of the bed or lose the feeling of Lex warm around him. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body when he felt Lex hard against his ass or the goofy grin that spread across his face, didn't mean to scoot back into it. Lex stirred in the bed next to him.

"Gah, what time is it? Your head is blocking the clock." Lex sounded groggy.

"Mmmm? Oh, about 9:30."

"Time for breakfast." Lex rolled away from him and climbed out of bed. He walked into the adjoining dressing room before Clark had time to fully drink in all his naked glory.

"Pancakes?" Clark suggested.

"What ever you like," Lex's voice carried out from the decadently large closet.

"Can we go to a diner?" Clark, still bathed in afterglow, couldn't suppress the little kid pleading tone in his voice.

"Yes, Clark. Whatever you want," came Lex's cute patronizing acquiescence.

"I need a shower, first. Care to join me?" He tried to sound seductive, but the little kid was still infecting his vocal cords.

"I'm good, thanks. I'll just go take care of a few things while you get ready."

Clark pouted, but headed to the shower despite his disappointment. He had had big plans for Lex's morning wood. Instead he was standing in Lex's shower using Lex's soap and relieving his morning wood to thoughts of Lex. Lex last night begging while Clark sucked his dick. Lex last night moaning and gasping for air while Clark fucked him. Lex last night saying that he had always loved Clark. Just the flood of images from last night playing on a loop in his mind was enough to have him leaning against the cool tile wall and spilling cum into the scalding water cascading down his body minutes after his sudsy hand first grasped his hard on. He might have done it again had he not been impatient to see Lex in the flesh.

The restaurant was packed, but they got a booth right away. All the waitresses knew Clark. He liked diner food and he tipped well. They were seated in the smoking section as there would have been a wait other wise, so Clark pulled the battered pack from his jeans pocket, slid out a slightly bent cylinder, cupped his hands around it as if he had a lighter and lit it with his eyes. He missed the look of hurt flashing in Lex's eyes as he took his first deep drag, but the look of disgust that replaced it was still there when Clark looked across the sticky table.

"That really is a vile habit, Clark. Lois is a bad influence on you."

"I can't think of anything I want to talk about less than Lois right now, Lex."

"Whatever. What's good here?"

"I like most of it. Their pie isn't as good as Mom's, but it is about as close as you can get around here. The pancakes are huge and the bacon is nice and crunchy."

"Perhaps I'll just stick with eggs," Lex said, his disdain for the entire experience something likely only Clark would catch.

"Probably the safest thing," Clark agreed. Lex was a finicky eater at best.

They sat in companionable silence after their food arrived. Clark was busy shoving enormous forkfuls of syrup laden flapjacks into his mouth followed by large gulps of milk. Lex sliced each bite of cheese omelet into a perfect one inch square before lifting the fork to his mouth. Some unspecified dreck masquerading as coffee filled the air between them with steam and the scent of something it obviously was not. Clark was finished with his food long before Lex even made it half way through his. It afforded Clark the opportunity to really look at the man sitting across from him for the first time all morning.

The sight wasn't exactly what he had expected. It was Lex, same old Lex he had been friends with since high school. For some reason Clark had been unconsciously expecting him to look different this morning, glowing, or at least more happy or something. But the only difference he could detect was a decided lack of interest in Clark. Normally Lex looked at him. A lot. But not today. Today Lex only had eyes for his food. And the waitress. And the other patrons. And the framed poster of Marilyn Monroe over Clark's shoulder.

"Is there something in my teeth?" Lex asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What? No." He was caught off guard, intent in his appraisal of his companion.

"Then why are you staring at me?" It was a perfectly reasonable question, but it shouldn't have been. Clark should have had permission to look at Lex all he wanted by now. Normally he did. This was all wrong, but unfortunately he was sure Lex wouldn't appreciate Clark pointing it out in the middle of a crowed diner. He wasn't sure he could do it without causing a scene. He had too many emotions wrapped up inside him to be fully able to control them once he let them out. So he just ignored it, intending to come back to it later when they were in private.

"Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a minute," Clark replied lamely. He shook his head and scrubbed a big hand over his face.

"I can't eat any more of this. Are you ready to go?" Lex didn't wait for a reply. He stood up and tossed a bill on the table while Clark tried to figure out what was going on. "I have to get to the office. I'll call you later."

"Okay. I'll walk you over." Clark started to get up, but Lex waved him back down.

"That's alright. I'm a big boy. I think I can make it on my own," Lex dismissed him.

"Fine. Talk to you later, I guess." And with that Clark was sitting alone on a slightly sticky red vinyl seat with the remains of what was supposed to be a lovely post coital meal uncertain about what exactly had gone wrong between falling asleep in each other's arms and the morning after. He sat there stunned for a moment, smoked another cigarette and drank the cold sludge in his coffee mug before he gave up trying to figure it out. He dropped his own bill on the table and walked home.

Lex didn't call him before lunch. He was probably busy. Lex was an important guy with important things to do after all. The phone was silent all afternoon as well. Probably meetings. Late meetings. Lex worked late a lot. Eight o'clock wasn't too late for Lex to be holed up in his office, obsessing over a hostile takeover or planning world domination or whatever. Clark tried calling the penthouse just to check on Lex, but got the voicemail, on which he didn't leave a message. Same with the office and Lex's ever present cell phone. Maybe Lionel was in the middle of one of his tirades and Lex couldn't get away.

By nine Clark couldn't take it anymore. He cleaned his apartment to distract himself. He didn't use his speed to do it either. At midnight he was alternately scrubbing the grout of his shower with a toothbrush and running to his phone every time a phone rang in a three block radius. At two he decided he needed to get away from the phone. He took the mountains of dirty clothing, sheets and towels previously littering his floor and his cell phone to the 24 hour laundry down the street. He spent the night adding fabric softener to the rinse cycle and folding his newly fluffy wardrobe.

Six wasn't too early to call the penthouse, Clark decided on his way back to the spotless apartment. But there was no answer. He hadn't gone into the office early, he had checked that first, because obviously Lex was working very hard on something and needed to devote all his attention to it. Maybe he just wasn't up yet. Perhaps Clark would run over to the bakery on Third and pick up some of those bagels Lex loved so much and surprise him with breakfast. Surely Lex had enough time to spare for a bagel, even with the whole _work emergency thing_.

The doorman at Lex's building waved him over and in a kindly voice let Clark know that Mr. Luthor had already left for the day. Clark left the bagels for the guys on the morning shift. The nice doorman, Henry, thanked him with a big smile and a subtly consoling pat on the back. Sympathy from the staff was never a good sign. In fact it was a very bad sign. The last time they had been like this was the day Lex's wedding announcement hit the front page of the Daily Planet. Clark felt it was definitely time to freak out.

But then it hadn't even been two full days, yet. He wasn't some girl sitting by the phone waiting for some guy to call her. He was a man, and Lex wasn't just some guy, he was the guy Clark had been in love with since puberty and he hadn't called and he hadn't sent a note and he wasn't home at 6:30 in the morning and the doorman felt sorry for him! Okay, so perhaps a little freaked out in spite of himself. He really wanted to just go out and numb himself with liquor and sex again, but it was early in the day and that would totally screw him with Lex.

So instead he walked home, flipped on the porn channel and jacked off until he passed out on the couch surrounded by yet another mountain of cum filled tissues and a half empty bottle of lube. He was tired so it didn't take as long as it normally might, and body memory of Lex touching him sped things along as well. It was a good and much needed distraction. He dreamed about Lex, images from the past mixed in with the present and fantasy with actual events. He woke up hard again late in the afternoon. He would have laughed at himself if a warm breeze hadn't grazed his erection just right and twisted the laugh into a groan. Smoking was rapidly turning into a nervous habit, and the delicious hot air in his lungs when he brought the first cigarette to his lips was almost as good as the feeling of his hand on his cock as he brought himself off.

There were no messages on his voicemail. His inbox was devoid of any contact from Lex. He called the cell phone company to make sure they weren't having any trouble with their service or messaging systems in the last few days to no avail. Nothing was broken. Lex just didn't want to talk to him. This was bad. Two days and no attempt at contact what so ever. Lex did that to the random women he brought home from society parties, not Clark. Not even when Clark asked him not to. Okay, so he had gone four or five days a couple of times, but not right after they slept together. Not right after telling Clark he loved him!

Clark was getting frantic, pacing his apartment fast enough to wear a hole in the horrible beige carpet. Clark called LexCorp again and spoke briefly with Lex's secretary who assured him that she would pass a message on to her boss, who was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed. The sympathy in her voice only made it worse. There was nothing left for him to do besides stalking Lex. He was good at it and the rational part of his brain that told him it was perhaps not the best idea he had ever had was taking a back seat to his need to be near Lex immediately.

When Lex walked out of the elevator into the dim underground parking structure to within three feet of his car, the doors recognized his Bluetooth signature and automatically unlocked. Clark slipped into the passenger seat and greeted Lex with a smile. Lex looked quite justifiably surprised, and then irritated for nearly a full second before his mask of indifference fell firmly in place and he slid down onto the soft leather seat that conformed perfectly to his body.

"This is a surprise. I thought I told you I'd call you." The tone of Lex's voice was too casual.

"You took too long," he explained with a shrug and his most charming smile.

"I see. So you thought that justified breaking into my private garage and accosting me like some kind of stalker was going to help the situation." Again, too calm, too affectedly casual for the words coming out of his mouth.

"You were avoiding me." A touch of petulance colored his voice.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have done me any good now does it? What do you want, Clark?" The dry delivery was one Lex usually reserved for his father.

"What do you think I want? You're a smart guy, Lex; surely you can figure that one out on your own." Clark inflected with as much lechery as possible giving his state of panic.

"That won't be possible. Do you want me to drop you at your apartment or will you be getting out here?" Polite. That was a bad sign. Not even enough emotion to be rude.

"I'm going wherever you're going," Clark said simply.

"I'm going to Tokyo." The shock of surprise washed across Clark's face and his knee jerk response fell from his mouth before he could stop it.

"Since when?"

"I need to oversee some of our more important Pacific Rim holdings for a while." The explanation actually fit nicely in with Clark's `work emergency' fantasy so well he might have been relieved, but for the cold way Lex was treating him.

"Why are you doing this to me," Clark asked miserably.

"I'm not doing anything to you. I am merely taking care of my business. Just because you stopped caring about your life doesn't mean the rest of us did. Speaking of which, Lois says she isn't going to cover for you with Perry any more so you had better get your ass in to work tomorrow."

"I don't give a fuck about Lois or my goddamn job. What the hell is going on?" Clark's voice was raised almost to a yell by the end of the sentence.

"You are having some kind of premature midlife crisis and I am leaving the country." The answering low level of Lex's voice sent Clark over the edge.

"What the fuck is all this about? I find you and Lois fucking like deranged bunnies and somehow this is all _my_ fault!" Clark practically screamed indignantly.

"Your mother would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you talking like that, Kent." Lex was looking a little bit smug.

"Just tell me why you are doing this to me." It was a command, not a question and Clark wasn't sure he could stop himself from shaking Lex to get it out of him.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Lena," Lex answered with a self-satisfied sneer.

A cold shiver of foreboding ran down Clark's spine. Lena Luthor, Lex's only ex-wife to just divorce him without trying to kill him first. The woman Lex left him for in college. The woman Clark had made it his personal mission in life to get rid of for several years. The woman who had left Lex a shattered mess for two years after Clark finally succeeded. The woman who had called Clark out of the blue just three days before Lois left him without giving any kind of reason and fucked his best friend in front of him two days later. _Shit_.

"I don't really keep up with your ex's, Lex."

"Funny, for some reason I thought you might have spent the night in her hotel room when she was here recently. In fact I have a lovely tape of the two of you from the hotel security camera. Would you care to join me?"

"_Yes_," Clark gave his ascent like a prayer. Saying no would terminate their relationship, he was sure. This was very, very bad.

The drive to the penthouse was silent, not even the radio to lessen the tension in the close quarters of the cramped sports car. This model really wasn't made for six foot four of grown man. Which he had never seen Lex drive before, come to think of it. Clark was pretty sure Lex was going to break out the Kryptonite and hide his body if he went up to the penthouse, but he also knew that if he didn't he would never get to speak to Lex again. The avoidance of the last two days would look like intimate contact compared to the way he would be shut out.

Lex didn't look at him once in the car or in the elevator. Clark followed him into the room housing a gigantic TV and the rest of the entertainment center. Lex pressed one button and the flat panel flared to life with a black and white image of Lena laying on the king sized bed of her hotel room. This obviously wasn't the first time Lex had seen this. Clark wasn't sure what to do so he just sat down in his usual spot on the black leather sofa while Lex fast forwarded the action until Clark walked into the hotel room. There was no sound but Clark remembered every word.

Clark on the screen walked across the room faced away from the camera. "Why did you call me?"

Lena's lips began to move and Clark could have read the words on them even if he hadn't remembered them. "I missed you. I know you told me not to call you anymore, but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, Lex won't ever know." _Stupid Lena, Lex always knows_, Clark thought.

"What do you want, Lena?" Clark on the screen stopped a few feet from the gorgeous brunette wearing only a sheer zebra striped negligee.

"Tell me you love me. Lie to me like you used to, before you got what you wanted from me."

"I don't want to lie anymore."

"I can always call Lex and tell him the real reason I left."

"He would take away your alimony so fast your head would spin."

"And drop you like a two ton rock. I'm not the only one who would suffer. I wonder what your pretty reporter friend would think if I offered her an exclusive."

"What do you want?"

"Just like I said, I want you to lie to me. I want you to make love to me one more time and make me believe it's real."

"But you know it isn't."

"I don't care."

"Fine. I love you."

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that. If you don't make me feel it I'll call Lex's lawyers. I can live without Lex's money. Can you live without Lex?" There wasn't any doubt. She knew the truth, even if it had come too late.

Shades of grey Clark took two steps to her, crushed her in his arms and kissed her like a hungry lover long denied. He was a better liar these days. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threaded her fingers through his hair and returned the kiss. He remembered the moan she let slip into his mouth when he let his hands fall down her back to cup her ass and press her closer to his body. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist with a well choreographed grace only accomplished by long hours of practice.

Lex was pacing now, arms crossed in front of his chest, remote clinking against his teeth as he tapped it in time with his stride, the rustle of his pants and the soft pad of his feet on the thick carpet the only other sounds in the room, as if someone had come in with a vacuum and sucked out all the life. Clark wiggled a little, the squirming against the seat adding a rude noise to the dearth of sound. He stopped watching Lex and turned back to the black and white flicker in front of him.

He watched himself nuzzle her neck and suckle her breasts. He watched his fingers slide the thin satin straps off her shoulders and place a delicate kiss where each had been. He wanted to blush when he saw his mouth trail up the creamy skin of her throat and mouth the words `I love you' over and over again into her flesh, until he whispered it into her ears, but he couldn't. He had done it too many times in the past to be ashamed of this one time, even though Lex was seeing it, too.

The superb actor on the TV laid her out on the bed and kissed every part of her with a tenderness belying the rage he had felt towards her at that moment. There was no person on Earth that Clark loathed more than Lena, not even Lex's father, but the look on his face was nothing but the purest love. They looked like lovers. He supposed they were. The look on her face was love, too. Who knew if it was any more genuine than Clark's or if it was just another way to hurt him? There was no way for him to know the truth, he who had been there, let alone Lex who could only see the performance.

When Clark who loved Lena nipped gently at her hip, took the slender elastic string holding up the zebra print thong between his teeth and pulled the spare scrap of cloth down her thighs, all the way down off her perfectly manicured toes, Clark who loved Lex could swear he could smell the scent of her arousal hanging in the dark media room like the scent of despair. Perhaps Lex could smell it, too, because he stopped pacing, stood still facing the image of his best friend relieving his ex-wife of her panties with his teeth, and Clark was certain he saw the other man's nostrils flare for a moment, filled with the memory of her fragrance.

Clark remembered the heady flavor of her in his mouth when his black mop covered the dark curls of her pubis. Her clit was smaller than Lois', but far more responsive when he sucked it or bit it lightly. It was strange to watch his dark hair make little movements as he remembered dragging his tongue down through the slick folds and dipping into the hot wetness of her core. The look of pleasure on her face was something he had missed before, but he could see the bliss breaking across her face when she came, and again when he pressed a thick finger inside her. Her thighs had tried to crush his head when he slipped two fingers in and out of her in a tight rhythm as his mouth worked her clit. She probably gave herself the odd bruises he had seen on her thighs squeezing his head like that.

Lex was sitting down now. He was hard and breathing heavily and close enough for Clark to touch, but the waves of barely contained fury washing off him with the pheromones driving Clark mad were warning enough that he didn't want to be touched. The sight of Lex like this made Clark harder than he had ever been with Lena. Not that the bitch ever noticed. She used to call him the fucking Man of Steel. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, tying to relieve the strain to his pants before he ripped them. Lex would probably think it was because he was remembering Lena. That thought eased the tightness a little.

Looking back at the screen, Clark watched Lena practically tear his clothes off. It was a good thing nothing he owned was valuable. It might have been more annoying if he had paid more than $50 for the entire suit at Goodwill. Lex made a little noise when Clark's cock sprang free of the boxers Lena yanked down with the pants all in one good pull. Her tiny hands couldn't cover the entire shaft as she jacked him a few times and guided him inside her. Lex's hand gripped leather with enough force to warp it. The knuckles of the other hand were white around the tightly clasped remote.

Porn star Clark started out slow and easy with Lena the screen goddess until she started bucking urgently up into him. He increased his speed and the feral look in her eyes glinted wildly. She screamed so loudly Clark could swear he heard it through the soundless video feed. The death grip Lex had on the arm of the couch loosened and morphed into a hard stroke. Clark imagined the feel of that hand on his cock and tried hard not to moan. Lex was so hard he should have been touching himself long before now, and Clark knew it was only his presence that prevented it. He wanted to do something, suck it or hold it or at least leave the room so Lex could take care of it himself. But Lex hadn't told him to leave, hadn't given permission for anything else and so he stayed still.

Lena was clutching at the duvet and arching her back into the slow thrusts assaulting her body now. Clark would have stopped after she came the first time, but they had been lovers for years and she was intimately familiar with his stamina. She would have called Lex the second he left had he given her less than the whole fantasy. She was coming again with her breast in his mouth and his name on her lips. He didn't pull out. He just kept fucking her and she just kept writhing underneath him. At some point she started growling something, it wasn't quite obvious from the way her lips moved, but Clark remembered. _God, love you, fucking love you, fucking love this..._

It went on like that for several minutes until Lena got it in her head to make Clark come. She kissed him frantically and urged him to roll over, which he did. It was almost comical to watch her full breasts bouncing up and down while she rode him. He mad flailing only increased when he moved a thumb to her exposed clit and rubbed little circles into the hard mass. Sweat trickled from her neck, down the curve of her breasts and stopped briefly at her belly button before falling lost among the mixed curls where they were joined. Clark didn't come, only sat up to hold her back while she bucked in his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissed him for a moment and then laid her head on his chest. She looked exhausted and happy, but Clark kept going. She came again with a little cry and hung bonelessly in his arms. He rained kisses on her sated face, held her close and fucked her hard until he came biting his lip. They sat there on the bed, swaying slightly while he petted her and stroked down her back. She fell asleep cradled in his embrace. Lex pressed a button on the remote nearly crushed in his hand and the screen went blank.

"Do you want to explain _that_," Lex asked with a wave of his hand in the direction of the TV, really more a command than a question.

"I'm so sorry."

It was lame and totally inadequate and Clark had nothing better to say. It had made sense to him as a heart broken 20 year old to sleep with her, show Lex that she couldn't be trusted, that she didn't really love him, just get rid of her after everything else he came up with failed. He had been so desperate. He thought he would loose his mind without Lex. As it turned out, Lex had felt the same way about Lena. He had almost had a return engagement at Belle Reve after she served him with divorce papers out of the blue one day.

It just hadn't gone the way Clark had planned. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Lex loved someone else more than he loved Clark. They had never talked about why Lex got married or left Clark at the peak of his sex drive, not that they ever acknowledged the affair at all. Clark had always told himself that it was because Lex wanted a career in politics, and no doubt that was part of it, but it didn't explain the way he fell apart after only three years of marriage were terminated without even an attempt on his life.

The stupid thing was he never contemplated what would happen if Lex found out until it was too late to stop. Lena held it over his head until he made promises he would never be able to keep. It was a stupid thing to do to begin with, but every time he tried to pull away she sucked him back in with middle of the night calls weeping about her guilt, threatening suicide, suggesting that the only thing that could make her feel better was to unburden her soul. She always knew just how to manipulate him. There was a reason Lex loved her. But Clark didn't love her, he didn't even like her and yet some how he found himself promising her that if she left Lex they could be together, free from the constant fear of discovery and reprisal.

When she finally did he was so relieved to be rid of her the world started to look bright again. He had just graduated, was starting his job at the Daily Planet and Lex was finally going to be his. But she didn't stop calling and Lex didn't come back to his bed. Eventually Clark was able to convince her that they had to take a break or Lex would find out, a long uninterrupted break. She couldn't go back to Lex and if she actually told Lex about the affair she would have nothing left to threaten Clark with. So Clark had just sort of forgotten about her. Repressed. Whatever.

But it was harder to forget when he saw the look on Lex's face. Hurt. Confused. Broken. Vulnerable. Defeated. That look was the reason Clark had never pursued a return to anything more than friendship with Lex. He felt guilty enough about putting it there that he could barely stand to look at Lex at all. Crushing, overwhelming guilt so profound it burnt out the love and the desire that had always been there when he looked at Lex. He couldn't even feel pity for his friend. Only guilt. He would do anything for Lex, but he hadn't been able to love him anymore.

And then Clark had found Lois. She was everything he had loved about Lex with none of the associated guilt. She was brilliant, witty, charming, ruthless, beautiful, obsessive, perfect. She even hated her father. And she had almost as many clothes. He would have loved her more if he had been capable. She and Lex got along. _Obviously_. But even before the little performance on the desk they were kindred spirits. The three of them were like peas in a pod and Clark had been happy.

Until Lena popped back up and let loose a thousand memories he and everyone else were better off without. Stupid fucking cunt ruined everything. He was going to ring her neck and then drop her off the end of the Earth. At least he never had to fuck that manipulative little bitch ever again. Lex knew. Lois knew. No one else mattered and she didn't have anything else on him. Bitter resentment and the release of freedom warred for Clark's attention. Then Lex took all of it.

"Show me."

"Huh?"

"You are brighter than this, Clark. Show me how _sorry_ you are and maybe I won't cut your cheating dick off with a kryptonite knife." Lex was clearly about to hit anger management territory, so Clark did the only thing he could think of.

He got on his knees and sucked Lex's dick so far down his throat he couldn't betray himself further by spilling the sordid details of his affair with Lena, sob out his guilt or beg for forgiveness. He wished he could stop up his ears as effectively because Lex was babbling while Clark swallowed around him and the words hurt just as much as the knife would have.

"I fucking hate you, fucking hate you so much. I wanted to have a normal relationship just once in my life and you were supposed to be my friend and you couldn't just let me be happy you had to ruin it yourself like I needed your help. I would have ruined it all on my own soon enough. Fuck. She looks so hot with you fucking her, fucking beautiful and she never fucking looked at me like that, why the fuck didn't she ever look at me like that, like the world would end if I stopped fucking her, like she loved me? God, fuck, your fault, how the fuck was I supposed to compete with someone like you, fuck, such a goddamn pretty mouth, want to fucking _defile_ it you fucking little cocksucker..."

Clark couldn't take it any more, didn't drag it out or tease, just tried to get Lex off as quickly as possible, get Lex to shut the fuck up before he threw up with Lex's dick in his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face and mingling with his saliva on the only thing he ever wanted in his mouth again for the rest of his life. God, he was so fucked up. Even crying and listening to the hatred flowing out of Lex's mouth like the fucking Nile he was painfully hard and drooling into the rough fabric of his jeans. Hard from watching himself fuck Lex's wife, hard from Lex in his mouth, hard from Lex saying he had a pretty mouth.

"Always such a goddamn pretty mouth, should have made you keep sucking me off after I married her since you saw to it that my fucking vows meant nothing, fucking serviced my _wife_ might as well have let you service me under my fuck desk while I talked to my fucking father on the phone, such a fucking talented, pretty, lying little mouth. And you're fucking _sorry_, so fucking _sorry_ you got my wife to fucking fall in love with you! Not that I blame her, anyone would fall in love with you. Oh, God, that feels so good, fucking little cocksucker, so good. When did you start fucking her? A month before she left me? A year? Did you wait until the day after the wedding or did you fuck her in the church before she walked down the aisle?"

Clark wanted to die.

"Lena!" Lex screamed and flooded Clark's throat.

Clark gagged and threw up the taste of Lex on the white carpet the second after Lex pulled away. He sat there on his knees retching while Lex tucked himself back in and got up from the couch. He turned to look at Clark when he got to the doorway, but Clark could hardly see through his watery eyes.

"Pardon me if I don't stay to hold your hair back, but I have a flight to Tokyo in an hour. Besides, I think it's pretty safe to say we aren't friends anymore. And Clark, get the fuck out of my apartment."

 

 


End file.
